vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alluka Zoldyck
|-|Alluka= |-|Nanika (Something)= ] Summary Alluka Zoldyck (アルカ＝ゾルディック, Aruka Zorudikku) is the second youngest child of Kikyo and Silva Zoldyck, and sister of Killua, Illumi, Kalluto, and Milluki. She was possessed by an unknown entity called "Nanika" which created a rift between her and her family, all except Killua. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B '''| '''Unknown Name: Alluka Zoldyck | Nanika (The "Demon" inside her/"Something") Origin: Hunter x Hunter Gender: Born as a male but identifies as a female. Age: 11 Classification: Human, Nen User with while in Nanika State |-|Alluka= Powers and Abilities: Alluka is just a normal child whilst in this state, Multiple Personalities (Nanika exists within her) |-|Nanika (Something)= Powers and Abilities: Possession (Nanika possessed Alluka), Nen Manipulation (Nanika's Wish Granting is through Nen), Wish Granting: Telekinesis (Can levitate people in the air and crush them), Death Manipulation (Should her requests not be fulfilled, the person and their loved ones will die instantly. Nanika can also kill by being asked to), Probability Manipulation (Made a billion dollars rain from the sky), Healing (At least Low-Mid. Was able to heal a mangled Gon), Curse and Law Negation (Lifted Gon's Vow. Vows or Contracts by nature are stricter than Limitations), Teleportation (Teleported Illumi to another continent), Durability Negation (Many of Nanika's abilities ignore conventional durability) Attack Potency: Human level | Unknown (Her wish granting abilities are "probably limitless" however there are restrictions on certain abilities and the exact extent and nature of her Wish Granting is unknown) Speed: Normal Human level Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres (Nanika was able to teleport Illumi to another continent) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Below Average. Unlike other members of the Zoldyck family, she is not particularly intelligent, presumably due to lack of training and being shut off from the rest of the world at a very young age. She is shown be very naive and exhibits the mindset of a normal 11 year old. Weaknesses: Trusts Killua blindly. Has to touch whoever they're trying to heal. Healing appears to be very taxing to Nanika, as it causes Alluka to fall asleep from exhaustion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Wish Granting: Alluka can make requests to anyone at anytime, when someone fulfils three of these requests she will grant a wish to the person who fulfilled them, Nanika, the inner "demon" thing inside him/her will emerge and grant your wish, and, so far it granted any wishes made in the series, such as lots of money, a hug or healing someone who's about to die. The downside of the ability is that the next request made will be in the same tier as the last wish; if the wish was something simple then the wishes will be easy to fulfil, if it was something hard, important or expensive the next requests may be dangerous/hard things to give. Also, if someone reject 4 requests he or she will instantly be erased of existence together with a loved one, so at least 2 people will die if 4 requests are declined. There are also extra rules for this Alluka/Nanika ability: *If someone fails to Alluka's requests and gets killed, the difficulty level of Alluka's requests returns to level 1. That is the best time to make a wish. *If Alluka is making requests from a particular person, they cannot be moved over to another person mid-way. Therefore if that particular person disappears such as concealing themselves, Alluka is unable to make requests to anybody else. *If the person fulfilling requests dies mid-way, it will count as a failure and at least one more person will die. *Alluka cannot make requests of someone without knowing the person's name. The same person cannot ask Alluka for consecutive wishes, although Killua seems to know of a way to bypass this condition. Rules known only by Killua: *While Alluka can grant only 1 wish at a time, one can give Alluka several conditions to a wish, therefore greatly expanding the capacities of what one can ask of Alluka before granting another 3 requests. *If a wish is made for healing, Alluka must make physical contact with the target; there isn't any sort of cruel backlash as well. This may simply be a rule Killua made up due to his special privilege. *When Alluka changes into his wish-granting mode, Alluka becomes something else, a separate entity. Killua calls this separate entity by the name "Nanika", which means "something" in Japanese. The origin of "Nanika" is currently unknown and is simply described as "some unnatural, wrong place." However, it is revealed that Nanika is a part of Alluka that only shows up after a wish is made to heal someone. After a healing wish is made, Nanika switches places with Alluka, tires out and falls asleep. *Killua, due to his relationship with Alluka and Nanika, is given special privileges. When he "commands" Alluka, his request will bypass any existing backlash and will be granted without any repercussions. If somebody else wishes other than Killua, they will suffer the same repercussions of the previous wish that was supposed to be given. This privilege has been deduced by Illumi, adding to his craving to control Killua in order to control Alluka's abilities. Key: Alluka ''' | '''Nanika Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Zoldyck Family Members Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier